


Sick Day

by klutzy_girl



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 07, Sickfic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: A newly mortal Leo gets taken down by a cold but Piper's there for support.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Unfortunately for Leo, after he become mortal, his immune system wasn’t quite in working order. Living with two small children didn’t help matters much either. Needless to say, Piper wasn’t shocked when her husband went down because of a cold just two weeks later. “I forgot how much this sucked,” he whispered, his voice hoarse.

“I know, but hey, at least you’re getting this out of the way already!” she tried, feeling his forehead to see if he had a fever.

Unmoved, he could only glare at her. “Talk to me again when I’m not feeling like death.”

Piper laughed. “Welcome to being a mortal, Leo Wyatt.”

He looked around their living room (Leo refused to leave the couch even though the bed would be more comfortable) and wondered where their sons were. “Where are Chris and Wyatt?”

“Phoebe and Paige took them to the park. It’s inevitable you’ll give this back to them soon but they needed to get out of the house.”

Suddenly freezing, Leo started shivering and he pulled her closer to him to warm up. It didn’t work but Piper climbed in next to him to try to help anyway. “This is nice,” he murmured before he started wheezing.

Piper winced in sympathy and rubbed his back, thankful when the coughing quickly subsided. “Relax,” she urged him. “Let’s get up to bed, okay?”

Miserable, he could only nod and slowly followed her up the stairs, briefly missing the ability to orb but glad he couldn’t anymore. He collapsed in bed immediately, groaning. “Come here,” he rasped to his wife and she immediately joined him.

“Just sleep, Leo. It’ll help,” Piper soothed.

Leo had a lot of firsts ahead of him as a mortal but at least he had his wife and other family by his side.


End file.
